


At the Palm of Your Hands

by gadeanta



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Experimental writing, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, i cant make titles, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadeanta/pseuds/gadeanta
Summary: haruka's touches are light and careful.— a drabble about sousuke and his hands.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	At the Palm of Your Hands

> gentle fingers traced his face, lightly stroking his cheeks, then his brows, then his lips. haruka's touches are light and careful, not wanting to wake the sleeping bear.
> 
> the smaller hand made its way to a larger, stubbier one. 

sousuke's hands are sweaty. they sweat buckets as he fidgets, rubbing his palm with his thumb. his hands stop moving and they grab haruka's, rubbing circles on his palm. haruka takes it all in. the warm dampness on his skin, the warm blush creeping on both of their cheeks, the warm air from sousuke's mouth as he confesses his feelings. haruka wonders if this is what love is — _warm_.

sousuke's hands are warm. the way he places it on haruka's shoulders, bringing him closer to his side. the hand rubs haruka's arm, leaning his head on the smaller male. haruka feels the weight above him get heavier as sousuke drifts to sleep, his large figure crushing haruka. it truly is the word that describes sousuke; as a first impression, his size in general, his presence — _large_. 

sousuke's hands are large. he holds several cans of cola in one hand as he brings the drinks to the living room, serving it to makoto and rin who came to visit. the four childhood friends banter, sousuks covering haruka's entire face with his palm as he laughs, pushing the other away. haru topples back but sousuke catches him, a strong arm grabbing him. haruka feels safe in those arms. they're steady, sure, stable — _firm_.

sousuke's hands are firm. all his movements now are done with certainty since the moment haruka said 'i love you'. when he takes haruka to his parents, when he cups haruka's face and mutters sweet nothings nothings, when he lifts haruka out of the pool; his hands give a certain sense of security. when haruka laces their fingers together, sousuke's doesn't move at all — _stiff_.

_stiff?_

sousuke's hands are stiff. so is his entire body. sweat — _no, haruka's tears_ — trickle down his face, his large figure unmoving. he's cold, freezing. haruka barely recognizes him; his body lying peacefully, not in his bed where he's supposed to be (or leaning on haruka's head, where he's also supposed to be).

haruka grips his hands. it doesn't lift and cup his face, it doesn't rub circles on his palm, it doesn't grab him when haruka falls back.

haruka traces his face again.

again.

again and again.

haruka's touches are light and careful.

> he could never wake the sleeping bear.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> ps Forgive me i'm a sucker for repetitive sentences i also havent written in fifty years so yeah
> 
> my brain is a constant state of souharu brainrot. come cry with me @mythtobio on twitter :D


End file.
